From the sky I fell
by Sourlemon Dragonwriter
Summary: Summary: This story is under heavy revised because of plot not working out.
1. Ch 1: Portal book! The dream isn

Pairings: Akatsuki/OC

Rating: M

Summary: Autumn live her near perfect life. What things will change her? What will nine criminals want do to her? What will she faced? Who will missed her? Will Autumn bear all the weights on her shoulder? AkatsukiXOC

* * *

"Talking"

_**Inner person talking**_

_Thinking/Talking to Inner_

**"Black Zetsu talking"**

* * *

If those characters is out of their personality; I am sorry because I don't know how their personality are like.

Sourlemon: This is my first Naruto fanfic.

Pein: Sourlemon don't own Naruto.

Itachi: Hn.

Sourlemon: I don't though I wished so I could be wealthy woman in world! Muahahhahahahah!

Zakuzu: Ooo I like style of that girl! $.$

Zetsu: She scared me. **Sadly she couldn't be my dinner.**

Sourlemon: Whatever Zetsu.

Deidara: Can we go to story here un?

Kisame: Yeah! Can we?

Sourlemon: Only if you people review this story!

Sasori: -sigh- Take it away Hidan.

Hidan: Sure puppet boy! No fucking flames! Just review this or I will sacrifice you to Jashin! -evil laugher with fire roaring behind him-

Tobi: -pop out of nowhere- Tobi is good boy!

Everyone: SHUT UP TOBI (UN)! -Deidara threw the shoe at Tobi-

Konan: -sweatdrop- Here is the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Portal book! The dream isn't real or is it?

Autumn's POV

October 10, 2015

* * *

The cold air was blowing against my face. It made me buried deeper in my jacket with shudder.

_I hate this world._

_**Suck it up wimpy.**_

_How dare you! _

_**Ha! You can't get me because I am you.**_

_I hate you._

_**I love you too.**_

_Whatever._

I should be introduced myself. My name is Autumn Teru. I turned 18 today. I lived in New York City, New York. My family is wealthy class and sent me to private school. I was talking to my inner and yes she have a name, Tomo or I called her The Bitch. I fucking hate her when she is right whatever the subject was. I was walking from the school to home. I knew the private school have dorms for students to stay in but my family's home is close to school like 5 minutes away. I am not like other girls. I am hard of hearing, also I am punk girl who don't care about appearance. I have bright green eyes, waist-length ash-brown hair, lots of freckles across my nose, and 2 scars. The first scar that run from forehead across my right eye to bottom of my right ear. The second scar that run back of my left shoulder to right side of my waist. I got those scars from alley fight. I have 9 piercings; 1 on my right nostril, 1 on my left eyebrow, 4 on my both ears (2 each side), 1 on left of my lower lip, and 3 others are in the area are forbidden to see. Also I am tomboy and I hate skirts.

_UGH!_

_**I know right?!**_

Why I am girl first place?!

_**When the chemical in your mother's tummy -**_

_I know! Don't mention to me! I hate Sex Ed._

_**Hehe.**_

_Shut up!_

I make twisted face when I argue with myself. A cute boy walk by and look at me like I am insane. I walk by him without notice him. The Bitch yelled at me.

_**What the FUCK you doing? Look at that boy!**_

_I know but I am not interested in him._

_**Why?**_

_I am holding myself for someone else._

_**Yeah. Say future old woman with 30 cats.**_

_Shut up The Bitch!_

I was walking by and spotted a Naurto book on ground. I thought it was fallen from my window on second story. I knew my little brother like to tossed my books out of window if he looked for something that can bust me which was useless. I was walking toward it and accidentally stepped on the book. I fell through it.

_Fuck! It was portal after all._

_**You think?!**_

_Whatever..._

_**I hope you had an ability of not dying.**_

_Uhh. No, I don't._

_**Fuck you! I don't know why I was stuck with you.**_

_I hate you too._

_**...**_

I looked at my hands; they are shrinking. I was panicking because I thought that magic are making me smaller. As I became smaller and smaller, my hearing aids disappeared and my piercings I had disappeared. My scars disappeared too! My screaming became crying. The shirt I worn for today stretched out and became blanket and wrap around me.

_**Oh shit!**_

_What wrong Tomo?_

_**I think we are becoming the baby!**_

_Oh Tomo! Not again! Panicking only get you crazy. We are not going to be baby._

I decided to scream out loud. I was shocked that Tomo was right! I was becoming baby!

_Shit!_

_**I told you so!**_

_Shut up The Bitch!_

I was crying loud until I fell on something hard. I closed my eyes and wait for pain to come. I was still crying. I felt the hand that hold my head. My left side was pressed against something hard. I opened my eyes to see what happened. I looked above me to see who held me. I saw sliver hair and the infamous mask cover his nose and mouth.

_Oh shit! Is he that what I think?_

_**Who?! Him? I don't know who fucking is he?**_

_He is famous Kakashi Hatake! The guy who read Icha Icha series. He is who gave Naruto "Hidden Village Justu: 1,000 years of death!"_

_**Ohhhh! I get it now! I love Naruto's face when he blast from the ground.**_

I giggled as Tomo said it. Kakashi grin through his mask. He said something that I couldn't hear him. He peeked under blanket and got embarrassed. I figured that he found out I am girl. I cooed and reached for him. He shook his head and muttered something. I whimpered and cried. He tried to smoothe me so I stopped crying. He put me in bag with care. I fell sleep when he close top of bag.

* * *

_The dream or reality started_

_I woke up by trashing in bag. I don't make any sounds. The trashing was stopped. I was startled by brightness. He took me out of bag. He carried me to Hokage's home. I look at Kakashi and felt the rumble as he spoke, "Minato, I found her falling from sky." The man with blond hair said something, I can't hear. "I am serious! I saw her falling from sky." Kakashi screamed as he held me. The blond man muttered something. "Look at her! I found her in middle of nowhere from falling from sky!" Kakashi spoke as he thrust me out to show to the man with blond hair. I cooed and reached for him. He laughed and spoke to Kakashi. Kakashi's face expression looked like he was shocked at something. They argued. I saw the red hair woman barged in and looked angry at them. She took me away. She look at me and scooped me in her arms. The blond man put his arms around her and me._

_One year later in dream_

_ I am one year old. Dad carried me on his back in to the forest. I just got my hearing aids back and I learned how to talk. I don't know why he said that my mother need to have new baby in the forest. He said something about Kyubi will get out of my mother's stomach. I was nervous about having baby brother or sister. Dad signed as he spoke like he read my mind, "You will have a baby brother." I was happy to have a brother. I swear that I will protect my brother no matter what! Finally, we arrived the cave that where mom was. Dad and I walked through the tunnel. I saw mom. She laid down on a bed with sheet over her lower region. The elders hurried dad to mom. Dad did the some kind of justu to keep the black inks on mom's stomach look like the seal that keep Kyubi in. I walked toward mom's head and looked at her. She was in the pain. I hold mom's hand to let her know I am here for her and my baby brother. She smiled at me. I heard, "Waaaaaahhh, wwwwwaaaaaahhh!" My baby brother's cries. My father signing, "Kohona, meet your baby brother, Naruto." "Naruto, I am your older sister, Kokona. I swear I will protect you no matters what!" I said as I held him. I placed Naruto near mom's head. She said, "Naruto, I finally get to see you. I love you." Suddenly, the masked man appeared and grabbed Naruto! He threaten dad if he don't step away from the host, I think he meant my mother, or he will kill the baby. The masked man threw Naruto over his head like he don't care. I heard mom screamed, "Naruto!" I just disappeared and reappeared on the wall behind the masked man and grabbed Naruto. I quickly glanced to my father. At my father's nod, I teleported to my home. I placed Naruto on my mother's bed. I laid on his right side and watched him. He look so young._

_Dad appeared in the house. I asked Dad if mom was alright. He told me, "Yes, She is ok for now. I have to go back and rescue your mom." he disappeared. Later, he finally reappeared. He laid her down on her bed along with Us. "Minato thank you... Now go." She said while she held us. He grabbed his cloak and said, "I will be back soon." _

_Shortly after mom fell sleep, I got off the bed and left my mom sleep alone with Naruto. I looked through window. I watched dad fought against the masked man from the cave. Dad used the blue sphere behind the masked man's back. I cheered for him. My mom told me to be quiet. I glanced from mom to window. Dad had disappeared! I wondered where he went. I felt the rumbles under my feet. I saw the kybui outside of my house. Dad grab mom. He told me to grab Naruto. He wrapped his arm around mom's waist and mine. We appeared outside of my house. The chains came out of mom's back and wrapped the kyubi down. I glaced to Naruto. He was crying because his sleep was disturbed. Mom said with heavy breathing, "I am going to draw the kyubi in and kill myself... That way... I can put off the kyubi's resurrection. That's the only way the last of my remaining chakras could be of help to you... Thank you... for everything." I screamed, "Mom, no! I don't want you to die! I need you and Naruto need you!" Dad said, "Kushina, you make me the Yondaime Hokage! You made me a man! And you made me have two children!" Mom said, "Minato, don't look me like that. I am happy. You love me and It's their birthday today," Mom looked at Naruto and me and smiled. "And most importantly when I think about what our life would be like if I lived. I can only picture happiness. If there's one thing I regret is that I won't get to see Naruto and Kokona grow up." Dad said, "Kushina, there's no need for you to die with the kyubi. Use your remaining chakras so you could be reunited with Kokona and Naruto! I will seal your remaining chakras inside Kokona and Naruto with Hakke Fuin then I will take kyubi down with me. Since I am not host, I can use Shiki Fujin! There's one more thing.. I only can seal half the kyubin's power. If you take the kyubi down with you, there won't be a host until the kyubi will be revived, and the biju balance will thrown out of whack. With Shiki Fujin, I can seal half the kyubi's power forever. And the other half... I will seal within Naruto and Kokona with Hakke Fuin!" My mother said, "But Kokona don't have my bloodline!" Dad said, "She does have your bloodline. I figured out that she came from somewhere, not from our world, she can transform her bloodline to match yours!" I was shocked. I still hold Naruto in my arms. Dad said, "Kokona, bring Naruto to front of me and you too." I ran to Dad and placed my brother front of dad's feet and I stood front of him. He did Shiki Fujin and seal half of the kyubi's power inside of him. He summoned ceremonial pedestal that was wide enough for Naruto and me. He told me to lay down beside of my brother. The kyubi swing his paw and tried to kill Naruto and me. My parents jumped front of one of his claws. The claw is inches away from my face. I was shaking with fear. Dad said with heavy breathing, "Kushina... You're not going to last longer... I'll... Give you the Hakke Fuin now... I want.. to seal a little my chakras inside of Naruto and Kokona as well! You won't see them for a while... So tell them anything to say now." Mom said with heavy breathing as well, "Naruto... and Kokona... Don't be a picky eater. Eat Healthy! So you grow big and strong. Take bath everyday and keep warm... Don't leave your jacket at home if it is cold outside! and don't stay up late.. Get enough sleep! Make friends.. You don't need a lot but just a few friends you really can trust! Study hard and practice your ninjutsu... Everyone has things they're good at and things they're not... so if you have hard time.. Don't let it get you down.. Ask each other for help as well! Respect your senseis and your senpais at academy! And one more thing about the three ninja vices... Be especially careful when lending and borrowing money and save... the money you earn from missions.. and don't drink until you're 20 and drinking too much is bad for you.. so take it easy! Naruto..." She looked at him and spoke again, "As for women.. I am.. a women so I don't really understand, but anyway there are only men and women.. so you will find yourself interested in women... but just don't fall for a strange one! Find... woman like your mom! And Kokona..." She looked at me, "As for you; you will find yourself in same situation like Naruto but you will interested in men. Don't fall for lust, money-greeded, strange and idiot men.. Just find a man just like your father!" Mom spoke once again "One more thing... Watch out for Jiraiya-Sensei! Just be yourself, have your dreams, and the confidence to make those dreams come true! I really, really, really, really wish I could be there to teach you so many more things. I really wish I could be with you longer... I love you Naruto and Kokona!" My father spoke in soft voice, "Kokona and Naruto...As your father... I'll just second everything your chatty mom said!" They spoke for last time, "Goodbye Naruto and Kokona! Hakke Fuin!" "Mom! Dad!"_

* * *

Sourlemon: I am so sorry if the chapter is too short but please review!


	2. Ch 2: Just a dream and ninja team!

Sourlemon: Some people say reviews make pen write faster or something like that.. I think they are wrong.

Pein: Oh really?

Itachi: Hn.

Sourlemon: Yeah, I have no reviews on my story but still I writing more chapters.

Deidara: You, people out there un! Do me a favor? Prove Sourlemon wrong un!

Zetsu: **Yes, prove her wrong so I can eat her for dinner. **No You don't! She is sweet. **Yeah, sweet and delicious!**

Tobi: -pop out of nowhere and dance to Fergie song- D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S! Tobi is good boy!

Zakuzu: THAT'S IT! Tobi!

-Tobi ran out of room as Zakuzu chase him down the halls-

Kisame: Now, Sourlemon, can we continue the story?

Sourlemon: Sure, why not? There is no people care. Right?

Sasori: If people don't review this story, can I turn you into puppet?

Hidan: Oh no you don't, puppet boy! People, fucking please review this or I will sacrifice you to Jashin! I will kill the puppet boy.. -take his scythe out-

Konan: -sigh- I am alone again. T.T Also Sourlemon don't own Naruto...

Sourlemon: I need a beta reader to help me with my grammars and spellings errors.

* * *

"Talking"

_**Inner person talking**_

_Thinking/Talking to Inner and year, month, or day/night_

**"Black Zetsu talking"**

Warning: steamy lemons ahead! If you don't like incest, don't read!

* * *

Chapter 2: Just a dream and ninja team!

_Tweleve years later_

Kokona' POV

_They spoke for last time, "Goodbye Naruto and Kokona! Hakke Fuin!" "Mom! Dad!" I shouted out. I glanced to my left side and saw eighteen pairs of eyes stared at me. _I opened and sat up with sweats on my slender body. I looked around our bedroom. Yes, our bedroom. Our home were donated by the Third Hokage because we lost our parents. Our home is one bedroom, one bathroom, middle sized livingroom and kitchen. We even have to share one bed. Naruto jerked awake because my movements. He smoothed my arms and signed, "Do you have those dreams again?" I nodded my head. He shook his head and kiss my lips. **Warning Lemons begins!** He move his hands from my arms to my breasts, moved and kneaded them. I moaned at his touch. He did his goofy grin. He kissed me hard that my lips buised. His tongue licked my bottom lips begging for enterance. I granted his access and opened my mouth. His tongue wasted no time barged in my mouth and tangled with my tongue battled for domiance. He unbuttoned my, large enough to cover from my shoulders to my thighs, pajama shirt. He groaned at sight of my braless chest and lack of panties. He kissed my neck and moved to back where my sentive spot was. I moaned and wrapped my arms on his neck. He lowered his mouth from my neck to my collarbone and licked there then moved on to one of my perky nipples. I moaned and held his head tight to my chest. I felt my chest rumbled as he chuckled.

Naruto's POV

Kokona woke me up me again by her bad dreams. I glanced over my left shoulder and saw she sat up with all sweats on her face. I rolled over and sat up as well. I signed, "Do you have those dreams again?" She nodded her head. I shook my head and kissed her on her lips. _She is your sister for god's sake. Why do you lust after her?!_ I moved my hands from her arms to her breasts. I began to moved and kneaded them. She moaned at my touch. I grinned. I kissed her once again. I licked her bottom lips, begging for enterance. She granted access. I thrust my tongue in, found her tongue and began our heat dance. I unbuttoned her shirt. I groaned at the sight. She didn't wear bra to bed. I lowered my lips from her lips to her neck where her sentive spot was. She moaned and wrapped her arms on my neck. I contiune my journy from her neck to her collarbone and I licked there and earned moan from her. I moved on to her perky, pink nipples and lowered my mouth on her left nipple and licked it. She held my head tight and closer to her nipple. Finally, I closed my mouth around the nipple. My right hand moved to her right breast and gave it attention, tweaking and pulling, She almost screamed but she bit her lips to keep it down. I rolled the nipple in my tongue and moved to negected nipple. My left hand gave attention to left breast and my right hand moved from her breast, over the stomach where the seal was, finally arrived to my desation. I played her bundle of nerves with pad of my middle finger. She was unable to keep her moans down. I moved from her right breast to stomach and place kiss there then moved to her moist pussy. I looked at it. I signed, "Are you this wet for me?" I moved my pointer to her moist lips and played with it. She moaned and moved her head from side to side. I moved my head closer to her pussy and smelled her smell, Moroccan rose and passion fruit. I licked her pussy. It tasted so sweet just like rare candy that you only can find in the candy store. She grabbed fistful of my hairs and pushed me closer to her pussy. I was licking and she was moving her hips to my tongue in rhythm. I pushed my middle and ring fingers in her pussy. She moaned loud. I felt her walls clamped down on my fingers. I knew she was closer to climax. I moved my fingers faster and licked faster. She screamed. Her juices splashed in my mouth. I licked all her juices greedy. I looked up at her. What a beautiful sight! Her red with blond streaks and tips hair spreaded around her head like it was halo of good and evil and she smiled at me. I pulled my pants down and my erection popped out. It was leaking pre cum out. She grabbed my erection and began to stroke it.

Kokona's POV

I grabbed his erection and began to stroke it. He groaned and started to thrust in my hand. I decided to lick his pre cum. It tasted salty but not too bitter. I closed my mouth on its head and suck it. Naruto groaned and grabbed fistful of my hair to held there, not forced me. I sucked hard and felt his muscles cleasted. I deicded to suprised him. I took all his erection in. He came in my throat. He signed, "Who know that you can deepthroated me?" I laid down on our bed with Naruto between my legs. He looked at me for permission. I nodded my head. He sighed and began to put his erection in. I winced because of pain. He signed, "Wow. You are tight." He kept going and kissed me over to make me forget the pains. He kissed and thrust hard. I grabbed his shoulders and bit down. He groaned and looked at me again. Few seconds passed, I nodded my head to tell him that he can move again. He moved barely out of pussy then thrust in. I felt pains at first then becaming pleasures. I moaned and moved my hands from his shoulders to his bum and squeezed there to make him go deeper. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I screaming, "Faster, Naruto, Faster!" He obey my command. He went faster. I felt a familar senation inside of me. I screaming, "Now Naruto deeper!" He went faster and deeper. I stratched his back with my nails. I was shouting his name while he moaned mine. I was seeing red and blue stars and felt warm filled me. I knew that Naruto came inside of me. He rolled off and grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to his chest. Almost immently we fell sleep together. **Lemons end!** We always do that since when Naruto find out he had no control of his homones. One day, he had no control of himself and launched himself at me. So, yup.

_Next morning_

Kokona's POV

I woke up first and glanced to alarm clock beside of bed. It said in red light; seven-thirty. We have class start eight! I screamed, "Shit! We will late. Naruto, wake up!" He grumbled and went to sleep. I pushed him off bed and he woke up. He signed in angry way, "What the FUCK you doing? You pushed me off bed for what?" I signed back, "Class... start... at... eight!" His face went white and signed, "Not... sign... and... say... one... word..." We scrambled out of bed and changed to our outfits. Naruto worn an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white-collar, orange pants, blue sandals. I worn an orange surfer shirt with a white swirl on the both side, a red swirl on the back, orange with blue plaid short skirt with blue shorts underneath it, and blue sandals. I grabbed my hearing aids. We bolted out our home and ran faster to school. We arrived to school barely on time. We panted as we came in the classroom. Iruka Sensei said, "Naruto and Kokona, are you ok? You looked like you saw a ghost?" Naruto nodded his head and I nodded mine. We walked to our seats. We sat next to each other. Iruka Sensei said, "It is review test time. Line up." We lined up. Naruto was behind me and I was behind some boy named Sasuke. "Ok class; I want you to use Henge No Jutsu! I want you to transform perfectly into me!" I groaned and knew it was Naruto's and my weakness. He called, "Next, Kokona Uzumaki." I stepped closer and screamed, "Transform!" I transformed to Iruka Sensei semi perfectly. Iruka Sensei said, "Good Kokona, let see if your idiot brother can do like you. Next, Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto stepped closer to Iruka Sensei and screamed, "Transform!" He turned to sexy, nude woman. Iruka Sensei shocked and got nosebleed after that. I face-palmed myself. I couldn't believe my idiot brother did that! Naruto laughed and said, "I called it, Sexy No Jutsu!" I felt like I want to smacked that grin off his face. Iruka Sensei screamed, "You, dumbass, don't invent stupid skills!" We went home after school. We practice our Jutsu. When we get ready for bed. I told him to sleep on couch because he did stupid today. I got in the cover and fell sleep.

_Next day_

Naruto's POV

"Kokona, wake up! We will be late for exam day!" I screamed in her ear. I knew she can hear me if I spoke in her ears. She muttered, "Don't say one word. I am up!" We change to our school outfit. We ran outside and saw school building came up. We ran to classroom and looked around. Iruka Sensei was not here yet. We went to same seat. Iruka Sensei finally came into classroom and announced, "For Graduation Exam, you will do the Bunshin No Jutsu. When you called, come to next room." I glanced to my sister and we were thinking same thing. _ That's our worst skill! _ They called my sister. She got up and walked into next room. I waited. Finally, they called me. I walked into room and thinking. _I can do it! Watch this! _ I screamed, "Bunshin!" When smoke was clear. I finally created a clone but useless one! Iruka Sensei said, "Fail!" Mizuki-sensei spoke up, "This is his second time, and he did technically create a clone. We could let him pass." Iruka Sensei said, "No way, Mizuki-sensei. Everyone else divided into four. But Naruto and Kokona only created one clone and they were useless one. I can't let them pass." I stepped outside and walking to swing and saw my sister sat there. I glanced to her forehead where she have her goggles on. She haven't pass it either.

Kokona's POV

I sat on the swing and waited for my brother to finish his exam. I glanced over the doors. It was open and person walked out. It was my brother. I wondered if he passed the exam or not. He walked toward me. I glanced up to his forehead, he still have goggles on. He haven't passed too. We walked toward our home. Mizuki-sensei shouted, "Naruto and Kokona, wait up!" We glanced over our shoulder and saw man running toward us. We stopped until Mizuki-sensei arrived with us. We walked together. Naruto said, "I wish we had graduated." I nodded in agreement. Mizuki-sensei said, "I'll tell you a special secret." Before I knew it, we were outside of Hokage's home. We tried to sneak in and Hokage caught us. He said, "What are two of you doing in my house at this hour?" Naruto screamed, "Sis, cover your eyes!" I did what he said, covered my eyes and heard him screamed, "SEXY NO JUTSU!" I uncovered my eyes and saw Hokage laid on floor with blood out his nose. We went into scroll room and looking for it. Naruto exclaimed, "I found it!" I said, "Great! Let's Go!" We went to forest and deicded to look at scroll that we took. The first topic said _Kage Bunshin_ (Shadow Clone). We looked at each other and groaned. We trained ourself until we were tired. We sat on ground until the shadow came up. It was Iruka Sensei. Naruto said, "Hey! Look! I found Nose-bleeder!" I giggled. Iruka Sensei screamed, "NO! You idiots! I found you!" Iruka Sensei looked at us and asked, "Where did you get that scroll on your back Naruto?" "Mizuki-sensei told us about it and this place too." I nodded in agreement. Suddenly, we were pushed backward as many kunai came toward Iruka Sensei. He was wounded! We glanced up and saw Mizuki-sensei standing on tree branch. We don't know what was really happened.. Mizuki-sensei spoke up, "I will tell you the truth." Iruka Sensei screaming, "NO! DON'T!" Mizuki-sensei chuckled and contiune, "12 years ago.. You know about demon fox being sealed right? Ever since that incident,, A new rule was created for this village.." We said, "New rule?" "But Naruto and Kokona, this rule was never meant to be told to you." "Not to us? What is this rule? Why?" Mizuki-sensei chuckled. We spoke again, "What... Kind of rule is it?" "The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact you are demon fox." "Huh? What do you mean?!" Iruka Sensei screamed, "STOP IT!" Mizuki-sensei contiuned anyway, "It means that you are the nine tail demon split in both of you that kill Iruka's parents and destoryed the village. You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire and..." Iruka Sensei screamed, "FUCKING STOP IT!" "You have been lied to by everyone! Didn't you find it odd how everyone hated you? IRUKA IS SAME! HE FUCKING HATES YOU! NOBODY WILL EVER ACCEPT YOU! THAT SCROLL WAS USED TO SEAL YOU UP!" We got really pissed off and took off. We hopped from the tree branch to next one. We hid behind one big tree.. We heard voices. One belong to Iruka Sensei another belong to Mizuki. Iruka Sensei said, "I won't hand the scroll over to an idiot like you!" Mizuki spoke up, "You're idiot. Naruto, Kokona, and I are the same." "The same?" "If you use the skills in that scroll, you can do whatever you want. There's no way that demon fox wouldn't try to use the power. Unlike what you're assuming.." "Yeah. The demon fox would do that... but Naruto and Kokona are different. They are brother and sister, barely twin. They always help each other out. They are, I've acknowledged them, as two of my excellent students. They may not be the hardest worker and they're clumsy so nobody accept them. they already know what it is to feel pain in your heart. They're not demon fox anymore.. They are the member of the Hidden Leaf Village.. They're Naruto and Kokona Uzumaki!" Iruka Sensei said. "I said I would take care of you later, but I'm changing my mind. Hurry up and die!" Mizuki screamed. Naruto and I tackled him so his aim was off. He spoke, "You should not have done that!" We said in same tone, "Don't touch Iruka Sensei! We'll kill you!" Iruka Sensei screamed, "You fucking idiots! Why did you come out?! Run away!" Mizuki screamed, " Shut up! Punks like you that I'll kill in one shot!" We spoke again, "Try it stupid trash! We'll return the pain of a thousand times over!" Mizuki challenaged us, "Then do it, demon fox!" We screamed together, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" There were millions and millions of us popped out everywhere! Mizuki screamed, "WHA?! What's going on?" We screamed from everywhere, " What's wrong? Come at me! Weren't you going to kill us with one shot? Well then... We'll start things off!" We punched Mizuki until he got bruises all over his body. Iruka Sensei said, "Kokona and Naruto, come here and close your eyes." We followed what he said. We closed our eyes and wait. I felt cool fabric on my forehead and the tightness behind my head. Iruka Sensei said, "You can open your eyes now." We opened our eyes as he spoke, "Congratulation on graduating you two." He smiled. I touch on my forehead not found goggles wasn't there but it was forehead protector! Naruto said as he signed, "AWWW! Kokona had yours while I had the creep's! So unfair!" He pointed at Mizuki. I said as I signed, "At least, you can remember we kicked his ass hard!" He chuckled embarrassily. We looked at Iruka Sensei and lauched at him with our arms wide. He caught us and hugged us back.

_Later at night._

Normal POV

Naruto, Kokona, and Iruka walked to Ramen Ichiraku to eat ramen. Iruka said, "Kokona and Naruto, you can eat lot of ramen until you are full! They are on me!" He smiled. Kokona and Naruto was thrilled about the news so they won't starve anymore. Kokona challenaged Naruto to Ramen-eating content to see who eat more ramen. Kokona beated Naruto by 4 bowls of ramen. Naruto said as he signed, "Sis, who know you can eat 64 bowls of ramen!" Kokona and Iruka laughed. Iruka said, "It's getting late. It's time to us to go home." Kokona and Naruto whined but they accepted. They went their separte way. Naruto and Kokona walked to their home. They went in and took off their shoes. They looked at each other and smiled. Kokona was first to spoke and signed, "It was hard to believe that we will graduating in two days! I can't wait to see who will be in my team! I hoped I have you in my team, Naro!" Naruto chuckled when Kokona said his nickname and signed back, "So am I, Koko." Kokona grinned as she heard her nickname. Kokona spoke and signed, "May we go to bed and rest up for tomorrow?" "What for tomorrow?" "Profile picture!" "Oh that!" They continued talking from front door to their bedroom. They changed their ninja clothes to pajamas clothes. Kokona wear long button up shirt with no bottom. Naruto worn pajamas bottom with no shirt. Kokona sat on right side of bed and laid down. Her back faced Naruto. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Hot breathes on her neck told her that he was sleeping. Not long after, sleep overtook her too.

_Next Morning_

Kokona's POV

"Sis, open the bathroom! I need to go to relived myself!" Naruto screamed. I couldn't hear him. I was humming to myself in the shower to get ready for profile picture day. I emerged out of shower and dried myself. Suddenly, bathroom was broken open. Naruto went to toilet and start to relive himself. I screamed to him, "What was that for? You broke the bathroom door!" He signed, "I have to go to relive myself. I was pounding on door." "You forgot I am deaf, idiot!" While I was yelling and my hands in air. My towel that wrapped my body started to slip off. Naruto looked down and followed my curves. He wrapped his arms on my waist and said in my left ear, "Damn, who know you look so hot when you came out of shower and when you are mad at me?" His hands on my butt cheeks squeezed them and kneaded them. I gave a moan. He latched himself on my neck and suck on my pulse. I said, "If we continue this. We will be late for profile picture day." "Aww. Ok. Go get ready." He signed. He smacked my butt as I walked out of bathroom; I gave him a squeak. I went to our bedroom. I changed to my usual ninja outfit, put on my hearing aids, and put on my forehead protector on my waist. I walked in bathroom while Naruto was in shower. I did little of make up. Little of eyeliner and mascara then that's it. I shouted, "Naruto, get ready!" I heard, "Coming sis!" Naruto worn his usual ninja outfit with forehead protector but on his face and hands, there were white with red swirly on it. "NO! Naruto, You aren't take picture like that! Go and wash up!" I shouted. Naruto grumbled and went to bathroom and washed up. "You looked clean. Now we can go!" We walked to school and wait for man to call us for picture. "Kokona Uzumaki!" the man called. I stood up and growled to my brother, "If you painted yourself like you did this morning. I swear that I will hurt you very badly. Got it?" He nodded his head. "Good." I entered and sat down on chair. The man said, "Say Cheese!" I smiled. The man took my picture. "Thank you, please call your brother in here so I can take his picture." "Sure." I walked out. "Naruto, It is your turn to have your picture taken." Naruto got up and smacked my butt on his way out. I growled. I waited for 30 min. Finally, he walked out. We went to the Third Hokage's office. The Third Hokage looked at our pictures and he approved them. We smiled. We bowed to Hokage and walked out of school. Naruto challenged me if he can beat me home. We ran very fast and I won. I said, "Now, you pay my ramen." I laughed at look on his face. "Just kidding Naro!" He chased me around in our home. I giggled. We were tired because of running. We went to bed early. Naruto wrapped his arms around my waist like he did last night.

_Next morning_

Naruto's POV

"Ohhh Koko! It is time to wake up!" I sang in her ears. She giggled and said, "Oh Naro! You silly bro! I am awake now!" She opened her eyes. I never get tired of see her beautiful different irises. On her left eye, it was blue with black. On her right eye, it was violet with red. It was beautiful sight. We changed our clothes and ate breakfast. We grabbed our forehead protectors. She grabbed her hearing aids. I shouted, "Don't forget bring more hearing aids batteries!" She grabbed those too. We took off to school. We entered a new classroom and sat on third row from back. She sat next to aisle. I sat next to her. We smiled to each other. One boy, "Naruto? Kokona? What you guys doing here? Only who pass are supposed to be here." We said the same thing, "Do you see our forehead protectors?" I pointed to my head and she pointed to her waist. "Hey, will you let me through?" A girl asked. _Sakura-chan!_ Then I heard, "Naruto and Kokona, move your ass! I want to sit other side of Naruto's." We glanced to my right and saw blue hair silence kid. _Sasuke! Grrr. That bastard._ He looked at me and asked me, "What?" Then Sakura pushed Kokona out of way and pushed my head down. Sakura asked, "Sasuke-kun! Can I sit next to you?" Sakura sat next to Sasuke. I pulled Kokona off floor and asked her if she is alright. She nodded her head and shooting daggers at Sakura. Koko was only girl who didn't fall in love with Sasuke. I glanced over to Sakura who fawned over Sasuke. I jumped on table and glared into Sasuke who glared back. I heard my sister shouted, "Come on Naruto! Kick Sasuke's ass!" While girls shouting, "Come on Sasuke! You can kick his ass!" Suddenly the boy, from row below us, bump us and we kissed! I screamed, "Yuck! My mouth is rottening!" "Naruto, you fucking bastard! I will kill you!" Sasuke yelled. I heard some cracking. I sensed something was bad. I looked and saw Sakura cracking her knuckles. She beated crap out of me. She got her face beated by my sister who was overprotected me. Iruka Sensei said, "Beginning today all of you are real ninja but you are still rookie genin. Now.. You will be soon assigned duties by the village. So today we will creating the four man teams and each team will have a Jounin sensei. We tried to balance each team's strength." We shouted, "What?!" Iruka Sensei continued, "Next, Team seven. Kokona and Naruto Uzumaki, Ryuu Michio, and Sasuke Uchiha." We whispered, "Damn.." Sakura was assigned to Team Ten with Ino. We took break and we eat ramen outside until the boy with red-orange hair walked toward us. He asked us, "Are you Naruto and Kokona Uzumaki?" We nodded our head. "Great! I am Ryuu Michio! It is nice to meet you both. Wait... are two of you twin?" We brust out laughing. "No, we aren't. We get that alot. I am one year older than Naruto." Kokona said, "And also I am hard of hearing." I nodded my head in agreement. Ryuu said, "Oh! So am I!" Kokona was shocked. She signed, "Do you understand me?" Ryuu signed, "I understand you perfectly." He smiled. She smiled too. She grabbed my hand and his. We ran back to classroom to meet our sensei.

Kokona's POV

We were in classroom, waiting for our sensei to arrive. Naruto said, "Why are our sensei late? Other teams were gone with their senseis. Iruka Sensei was gone too." Naruto hopped on one of tables and put eraser top of sliding door. I put my hands on hip and asked, "Naruto, what are you doing?"

_**I like what he was doing. He tried to teach our sensei, don't be late next time.**_

_Tomo? Where you have been all those years? _

_**You don't have me until you are ten year old.**_

_I missed your smart comebacks and I missed you in my mind. I felt I was alone._

_**You missed me? Wow. I never thought of that. I thought you hate me.**_

_I don't hate you Tomo but you always get on my last nerve sometime._

Naruto said, "That's you get for being late." Sasuke said, "I doubt if Jounin fell for simple booty trap." Our sensei opened the sliding door and peeking in. The eraser from top fell and hit his head with bang. Naruto laughing. I snicker with my mouth covered by my hand. Sasuke covered his face by his hands on table. Ryuu high-fived Naruto and said, "Good one Naruto!" Our sensei said, "Let see what my first impression of you guys... Mmmm... I don't like you guys." We groaned. We went outside and sat on the steps. Our sensei said, "Ok.. Let's begin with introductions.." I asked as I signed, "What you want to know?" He said, "How about your likes and dislikes, your dreams for future, hobbies... Stuffs like that.." Naruto said, "Hey! Why don't you introducte yourself first?" He said, "Who... Me?" I said, "Yeah, you looked like suspicious..." He said, "Ok.. My name is Kakashi Hatake.. I have no desires to tell you what I likes or dislikes. Dream for future.. Mmm. I have a lot of hobbies." He pointed at me, "You begin." I signed as I said, "My name is Kokona Uzumaki. I am hard of hearing. I am sister of Naruto Uzumaki. Sorry for my idiot brother. What I like is walking outside, training, beaten my brother on every challenges, challenged myself to push my own limits. What I dislike is my brother being immature, feel weak and burden, lack of trainings, people look at me funny, and people getting on my last nerve. Dreams for future are best ninja ever, make our village better place, train genins to be stronger, and resurrection of Naruto and my clan. Hobbies are playing outside, focus on training, listening to music as I train." Kakashi Sensei said, "Wow.. You have a lot of guts kid. Being hard of hearing and ninja at same time." I signed as I spoke, "It's no big deal. I have hearing aids to help me hear." Kakashi Sensei said, "Ok... Next!" Naruto signed as he said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am brother of Kokona Uzumaki. I like is Cup Ramen! What I like more is the restaurant ramen Iruka Sensei buys me. What I dislike is waiting three minutes for cup ramen to cook. My dream is to surpass Hokage and then have all the people of this village acknowledge my existence! Hobbies... Pranks I guess..." Kakashi Sensei said, "I see.. Next.." Sasuke said, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There is tons of things I don't like but I don't really like anything. And I don't like to use the "dream" but I have an ambition. Like Kokona said, but resurrection of MY clan and to kill a certain man..." Kakashi Sensei said, "Oookkkaaayyy... Next..." Ryuu signed as he said, "My name is Ryuu Mischio. I am hard of hearing too. What I like is focusing on training, met another person that is hard of hearing, feeling pains in my body knowing that I must train harder, and surpassed our sensei. What I dislike is everybody think I am weak and a burden, rainy days, broken body parts, and people that are jerk. Dreams for future are working for ABNU, working on S-Rank missions. Hobbies are trainings, talking and debating with friends." Kakashi Sensei said, "Wow, you too?" He nodded his head. "We will start our duties tomorrow." Naruto said, "What kind of duties?!" "First we are going to do something with just the five of us." Kakashi Sensei said coolly. "What?!" Naruto and Ryuu screamed. "Surivival Training." Kakashi Sensei said. "I am your opponent, but this isn't normal training." He laughed. I signed as I asked, "What's so funny Kakashi Sensei?" "Well.. It's just that.. When I tell you this, you guys will definitely going to flip" Naruto asked, "Flip?" "Of the 28 graduates only 7 will be chosen as Genin. The rest will sent back to the Academeny. This training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%!" Like Kakashi Sensei said, we did flipped out. "Ha.. Ha.. I told you'd flip.. Anyway, tomorrow you will be graded on the training field. Bring all your Shinobi tools. Oh, and skip breakfast, you'll throw up." He gave us printed paper. I read it.

_It is now or never!_

_**Are you ready Kokona?**_

_Yes, Tomo! Are you?_

_**I am born to be ready.**_

_Next Morning_

Kokona's POV

I woke up and ran to kitchen. I ate small breakfast. I went to our bedroom and woke up Naruto. Naruto and I changed our clothes, put on our forehead protectors. I put on my hearing aids. We grabbed our Shinobi tools on our way out. We ran to training field to meet Ryuu and Sasuke. We arrived and saw them. We waited for Kakashi Sensei. At sunrise, Kakashi Sensei finally arrived. Ryuu, Naruto, and I screamed, "YOU'RE LATE!" Kakashi Sensei setted up alarm clock and said, "It's set for noon," He took out three bells out of his pocket "See those bells? Your task is to take these from me before noon. Those who cannot get a bell by noon get no lunch. I'll not only tie you to those stumps but I'll eat right in front of you. Sasuke, Ryuu and Naruto groaned. Kakashi Sensei asked, "Kokona, why didn't you groan like them?" I signed as I said, "Because I have the mind to eat breakfast. I know this is training but breakfast is a big part of day. I always eat breakfast before I train." Kakashi Sensei was impressed. He said, "Ok.. let's get going. START!" We jumped at word start. Kakashi Sensei was impressed how well we have hidden. My idiot brother jumped out and screamed, "Fight me!" I face-palmed myself. Naruto kicked but missed. He decided to punch but Kakashi Sense were behind him. I looked at Kakashi Sensei's hands. _Is that seal of tiger?_ I screamed, "Naruto, get out of there! You're going to get yourself killed!" Kakashi Sensei moved his hands to his behind and screamed, "Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique: A 1,000 Years of Pain!" Naruto screamed as he blasted off from ground. I sighed. Naruto fell in the water. I jumped after him. I signed, "Let's use our shadow clones jutsu!" He nodded his head. We used the jutsu. We came out of water. We looked at him. We jumped at him and hold him down. He was surprised. All of our clones hold Kakashi Sensei down. We plucked two bells from his waist. I gave one to Naruto. I signed as I said, "Ninja rule: Always teamwork" I gave him a wink and walked away. Naruto laughed as he followed me. Kakashi Sensei was shocked. The alarm clock rang out telling us that it was noon. Kakashi Sensei said, "Naruto and Kokona, you pass. You figure out how take me down at once." We smiled. "However, Ryuu and Sasuke, I have only one bells left." He turned to face Sasuke but Ryuu wasn't there! Kakashi Sensei found him trying eat our lunch. So, He tied him on tree stumps. Kakashi Sensei said, "Don't give him lunch or you will fail!" He poof away. I looked at Ryuu then at my lunch. I offered my lunch to him. Sasuke did the same. Naruto decided to not eat his lunch then he offered his lunch. Suddenly, Kakashi Sensei appeared! He screamed, "You guys!" then in soft voice, "Pass. Also you are first one." We were shocked. "Because in the past everyone do what I say. Now, you didn't only obey me but you offered your teammate your lunch." We cheered because we were first one to pass. "All of you pass! Now we can go home." I untied Ryuu from stump and walked home together. _Now I am ninja. What will tomorrow bring?_

* * *

Sourlemon: Please review! Tell me what is your opinion... Please I need beta reader!


End file.
